Rain of Passion
by Let's Imagine
Summary: A party, small arguements, jealousy and an unworking car. Then comes rain, patch up, passion, and love. The most needed rainy Abhirika. The weather's demand ;) Rated-M.


**Warning** \- _Extremely bold. **Rated M**. I repeat M. So read at your own risk_.

 _Rain of Passion_

"Abhijeet!"

Tarika followed his silhouette disappearing into the darkness as quickly as she could. Catching up with an angry Abhijeet in those heels was next impossible.

"Fuck my life !"

"Don't swear Tarika... I haven't absconded!"

She walked closer to the source of the voice, muttering on her way.

"It's pitch dark... How do you expect me to see you!"

"Exactly... It's pitch dark. Time to go home."

Tarika took a deep breath to keep herself from swearing again.

"Fine. Find your car."

"Use the flashlight of your phone," she added, knowing extremely well that his silence meant helplessness.

"You know _damn well_ that my phone is dead," he said, his tone just one level below fiery.

"Oh is it? Too bad!"

Abhijeet sighed.

"Don't. Be. A. Kid. Tarika!"

She turned her flashlight on and then stamped his right foot.

Abhijeet gulped.

Man, heels really did hurt.

While she moved ahead, he followed her, half walking, half limping.

Tarika changed the gear roughly, ignoring the squealing sound coming from his car.

Abhijeet continuously looked at her. He wanted to ask her to be more gentle. But he didn't dare. Not when they were fighting.

They were in the middle of the road when strange sounds came from the bonnet.

Jerking, the car came to a halt.

She tried re starting it again and again. But all her efforts were in vain.

"Aise chalaogi toh gussa hi hogi."

"Tumhari gaadi tumhari Tarah bewaqt, bewajah gussa Hoti hai," she said , crossing her arms on the steering wheel.

"Mein bewaqt bewajah gussa hota Hu? Mein!"

"Aur Nahi toh."

"Matlb... Matlb kya hai tumhara... Aise koi Bhi ladka tumhari kamar mein haath daalega toh mein hassu?"

"He was drunk Abhijeet!"

"Exactly. He was drunk. Aur tum...tum toh drunk Nahi thi na. Manage Karti."

"Tumne mauka Diya?"

"Acha toh mein khade khade tamasha Dekhu? Tum ye chahti ho..."

"Meri friend ki anniversary party mein tamasha Karne ki kya zaroorat thi? Itna maarne ki kya zaroorat thi bechare ko."

" _Bechara_!" He gave her a taunting smile, " _bechara_."

"Uske baad ye Nahi ki sab shaant ho jaayein - Sahab ko sabke saamne maar peet karke nikalna hai party se."

"Tumhe abhi Bhi mere behaviour mein Galti dikh rahi hai. Ye Nahi dikh Raha ki meine Jo Kiya kyu Kiya."

"You're just impossible Abhijeet!"

Saying this, she stormed out of the car, banging the door behind her.

Abhijeet couldn't believe what she was saying. He meant, just how could she behave like that! How! That bastard was literally harassing her and he was supposed to look at them and wait for her response. And she perfectly knew he couldn't stand any boy near her let alone touching her.

Groaning he looked up outside the car window and saw her leaning against the car window of her side with her back towards him. It's dark but he was able to perceive her shape. He came out and was shook off with the cold heavy wind.

"Tarika gari mei beitho. It's going to be rain. We have to reach home before that." He shouted almost above the effect of wind.

"Tumhari gari chal nahi rahi in case you haven't noticed."

Abhijeet chose not to answer and opened the bonnet of his car to look at. Lightening started. It's sound made Tarika alert and she almost jumped. Abhijeet looked up a little at her and then again tried to check the engine. To his bad luck he couldn't find any problem.

"Damn it."

Suddenly heavy rain started.

"Tarika sit inside the car."

"Don't tell me what to do. Mai yahi khadi rahungi. Mujhe aj ghar jana hi nahi hai."

"Don't be stupid Tarika." Abhijeet closed the bonnet with a bang.

Tarika became startled. She then cool down. There's no use to irk Abhiheet more than already he was. And this weather. This could be romantic- Rain, road, Abhijeet. But damn with this Moron and his insecurities and all of his temper. She's just hating it there.

"Pehle car toh on karlo."

Abhijeet opened the bonnet once again.

"Try to start again." Abhijeet asked Tarika.

Tarika nodded and got inside the car. She tried to start but failed.

"Bekar ki gari hai tumhari. Ketni bar kaha change karo.. par nahi."

Abhijeet chose not to answer at all. He kept looking inside the bonnet.

The water droplets were making his vision blur and those hair strands! He extended his head above the bonnet and set his hair back with his fingers.

"That _good looking basta_ rd. Ssh, Tarika don't look at him." She looked away not wanting to be seduced by him. But she couldn't help admiring him. She looked through the corner of her eyes and still find him engorged in his work. She noticed the water drop running down his nose and chin, his wet eye lashes, his inviting lips.

"No. No. No. You are Angry. Remember." Tarika reminded herself.

But her heart didnt listen her. Her eyes again turned towards him where she found him completely engrossed.

After sometime Abhijeet closed the bonnet and walked and told her to start again.

But Tarika didnt move coz she was busy to admirng him so he again called "Tarika..."

She jerked with "Ha.. haan" where he signaled with "start kar k dekho"

Tarika tried but again same result, she looked at him in helpness who just closed his eyes tightly and banged his hand on bonnet hardly which made Tarika jumped in scare.

"God ! His anger! Why he gets so angry sometimes"

Where her brain reminded her "Sometimes? No he always gets angry."

Now heavy rain started where she was just staring at him while seating inside car.

Abhijeet just whispered while moving his hands in his hairs, "calm down Abhijeet just one last time"

He was in white shirt which now sticking to his perfect well built body. That wet shirt, sleves folded, one butten opened, those water drops which sliding on from his hairs, eyelashes, nose, chin and down on his chest through neck...

Her eyes turning passionating looking at him like this, "this man..."

He just put his both hands on hip and glanced at the car while biting his lower lip in his usual style. Tarika couldnt take it and she just stepped out and stood beside him.

Realising her presence he turned with "what" look she just nodded in no, where he replied

"Then go inside."

Saying this he moved behind car. Now both standing either side of car. At the same time they noticed car in that dark night that only source of light Tarika asked him "lift le le.." where he gave a fiery look so it means he refused idea when very next moment that car stopped in front of them obviously because of Tarika... sorry because man thought she was alone, he didnt noticed Abhijeet but Abhijeet noticed him...

The man moved out and stood close to Tarika asked while staring Tarika seductively from top to bottom...

'may I help u'

She said 'no...thank you'

The man stepped close to Tarika with "come on baby" They both noticed his intentions rather his help so Tarika gave a look at Abhijeet who was alreday angry about that party scene now this man raised his anger bar...

He came acrossed car Tarika just gave him look and sensing his anger she nodded dispointly and took a back step getting now what gonna happen...

The man was about to touch her hand, Abhijeet turned him quickly and slapped hardly which make Tarika closed her eyes tightly and the man now falling on the wet road with "sorr...sorry sir" Tarika just gave that man "bechara" look

After the man was beyond their area of vision, Abhijeet took a good look at Tarika, allowing his eyes to settle on her a lot longer than usual, conveying the dangerous extent of his displeasure.

She looked down at the ground, not wanting to meet his gaze.

"Tarika andar baitho," even his calm tone and choice words didn't fail to reflect his anger.

However, before Tarika could even process what he had said, she felt a strong, abrupt pull.

As she had not expected a sudden movement, she had to clutch his shirt to balance herself.

Seeing her like that made Abhijeet feel a little different. Like his anger was slowly melting away.

He didn't know what it was. Maybe it was the way she held his shirt or maybe it was the way her eyes still refused to meet his or maybe it was just that he couldn't stay angry at her for too long.

Before even he could realize what he was doing, he placed his hand gently on her chin, making her look up at him.

As she turned her face towards him, he looked at her like he was witnessing heaven open its gates.

He watched those first hesitant, then shy eyes, those lips wet from the rain, that natural tint of red on her cheeks... Capturing each movement, each detail.

Tarika slid her hand into his and stepped towards him, closing whatever little gap was between them.

A part of her reminded her that was angry but she could not control her impulses, her desires.

They stood their, hand in hand, hearts racing, neither of them able to say a word.

Titling his head a little he leaned forward, eyes locked with her. Her eyelashes wet and heavy. ready to be closed with his further small movement. He was in trance, like a magnet was pulling him towards her. For a moment he forgot everything but the beauty before his eyes. His anger was pouting inside him, he could feel.

Tarika however wasn't too too caught up in the moment. She tried to remove her hand from his grip. She too didn't realize when he had gripped her wrist. Her attempts made him to look at their hands, still in a trance.

When Abhijeet realize just what was happening and could response Tarika had already pushed him hard and stepped aside. She then turned around and walked to the corner of the road.

'Damn' Abhijeet settled his hair yet again.

He hated arguing with her especially for someone else. But had he really been a jerk, behaving like that? Was it exaggerated? Arggh, he really had a bad temper. and when its about Tarika he just couldn't control. It got even worse.

Abhijeet looked at her. Her back towards him, he could see her perfect shaped figure hugged by the perfect shaped white short dress. Her legs, visible, looking more sexy with water droplets rolling down. The hard winds were literally swinging the loose lower part of her dress. Dhe made no attempt to fix that. His eyes traveled a little higher and found her waist and hip tightly stuck with the cloth. A little above he could decipher the distance outline of her bra underneath her dress given the dress is wet now.

He just looked away not to seduced by her. Its not the timing or place.

So he moved towards car and again opend the bonnet to check any problem. Tarika looked at him through corner of eyes then completely turned.

After almost 20 minutes working on his car he said to Tarika without looking at her "Tarika car phir se start kar k dekho" while closing the bonnet "agar is bar start nhi hui na toh hum chal..." he stopped adurprly coz not getting any reply from her. Do he turned towards her who was standing crossing her arms on her chest looking not interested in him not in his car.

Abhijeet called her "Tarika..."

She looked away rolling her eyes and said "Tum hi start karo tumhari car ko."

This was enough now ! He didnt like when someone rolls at him or say ignor him, his attitude was something that no one can get Hee is ONLY version of his.

He stepped towards Tarika in his usual pace while setting his hairs back where Tarika gets alert the way he was coming, the rain dops showering on his body, those drops on his face like just wanted stay on him. His wet eyelashes.. oh so beautiful...his wet lips... so sensous... his white shirt was hugging his tightly... those deep brown eyes defining something which she was not getting...

"Damn did I do something wrong" she thought.

She took a back step before she would take another step back he hold her arm who closed eyes and in a nano seconds she was dragged by him near a tree where his car hiding them so one can get a look at them.

Tarika opened her eyes and found her she was leaning against tree "Abhi..." where he pinned her both hands on tree with angry whisper "I dont like to be ignored understand" she just nodded looking in his eyes

He move his face close to her said looking in her eyes while setting her wet curls behind her ear with his right hand "I dont like to be getting angry on you"

Tarika still locking her eyes with him whisper "then why you gets so angry"

His anger melting at her soft tone, he cressed her cheek lightly "I wasn't angry on you" at the same time he noticed that rain drops swiftly rolling on her lips falling from her chin, smoothly sliding from her neck and getting down in her dress...he gulped and barely replied "I was angry on that guy" he rubs his thumb on her lower lip sensually, her anger melting at his closeness, at his tender touches "I hate when a guy stood beside you he was touching you" he titled his head and leaned close to her lips where Tarika hold his collar and tried to say "but..."

Abhijeet stopped her while placing his index finger on her lips "shhh..." he placed his both hands on shoulder and slide them slowly finding curves of her body till her hips and finally his lips rests on her cold lips... he was just rubbing her lips with his.

He slowely sucked her upper lip. Their anger was melting in that passionate kiss.Both were fully dreanched, their white cloths clutching their body tightly. That white colour really looking stunning on them.

His lips smoothly treced her left cheek and slide down on her neck and moving towards her shoulder. She cluched his wet hairs with hed right hand her left hand on his neck pressing. He slides her sleeves from left shoulder...

As he reached began sliding her bra strap which was now revealed, Tarika hesitated.

"Abhijeet Yaha -"

"You talk too much Dr.Tarika," he looked deep into her eyes, wearing that sexy smirk.

Tarika opened her mouth to say something but he kept his index finger above her parted lips.

He then gently slid it down her chin, straight through her neck and down to her chest, stopping just between her breasts, right at her cleavage.

Even with the cold rain pouring all over her, she felt warm from his sensuous touches.

Pulling her dress down a little, Abhijeet gently placed his lips on her cleavage.

As he increased the pressure of his lips on her skin, Tarika closed her eyes in sweet pleasure.

She thrust forward her chest towards him, the back of her head touching the tree behind her.

Slowly, letting his breath linger on her body long enough to titillate her, he moved towards her left breast which, given the condition of her sleeve, was more visible than the right.

Gently cupping her breast, he starting kissing her.

"Mmm," Tarika moaned, her nipples hardening as he became wilder with each kiss.

Everytime his lips touched her, her body craved for more.

She moved her hands from his neck towards his back, touching as much of him as she could.

Her fingers finally found themselves undoing the buttons of his shirt.

Abhijeet paused and raised his eyebrows, as though he was teasing her.

Seeing him like that, with his first three buttons undone, the rest of his chest clearly visible underneath his wet clothes, Tarika was even more seduced.

"Shutup and kiss me," she said, pulling him towards her.

Her lips then crashed against his, her kiss unrestrained, full of passion.

Before she could undone his waist band to tuck out his shirt he held her hands and pinned them with the tree above her head. He broke the kiss.

"Its street in case you have forgotten." He smirked.

"Who started?" Tarika raised her eyebrows.

Abhiheet laughed, teasingly before leaning more and whispering into her ear, softly.

"I can't see much of your chest unlike you."

Tarika turned scarlet. This man! No matter how bold Tarika tried to become Abhijeet could always beat her at any moment.

Seeing her blushing like that Abhijeet felt another adrenalin rush in his body. But this time he controlled and tried not be too harsh. Leaving his hands his one hand slipped around her waist while another hand gripped her chin, softly, making her look at him.

He raised her one eyebrow asking her what to do next. Tarika hit his chest playfully.

"Shut up!" Tarika looked away.

"I am thirsty." Abhijeet said with a husky voice, leaning to her neck.

"There's a water bottle in car I guess."

Abhijeet romantic mood got crushed in a nano second with her comment. He looked at her, totally irked. But then looking at her face he realized she actually didn't get his hint.

And the exact moment Tarika realized what had he said.

"Abhi-"

Kiss.

"Lis-"

Kiss.

"Ah-"

Kiss.

He kept giving her interrupted kisses. Tarika was melting in his arms. Its a long time since she was this close to Abhijeet, thanks to their busy schedules and his missions.

Abhijeet's hands again reached her breasts while he's kissing her lips gently. Tarika held his wrist and broke the kiss.

"If you gonna leave me with my unfilled desire then you are better not to proceed any further." She demanded.

Abhijeet smirked squeezed her breasts gently, winking at her.

"Abhi-"

Before she could protest any further she was swiped into his arms. She looked around to see if they were being watched. But the road was deserted. She pulled back the straps of her dress and bra as he walked to his car.

He indicated her to open the back seat. Tarika could not believe what he's asking. They never had sex inside a car before that's too on a road. And although amazingly romantic usually Abhijeet never show any kind of affection in public.

But its a deserted road.

It's raining.

"Abhi-"

Abhijeet kept her down.

"You think a lot Tarika." He said, opening the door.

"Usually you are the one thinking too much." Tarika commented back.

Abhijeet pushed her gently inside the car without answering her.

Next, he got inside and closed the door.

He then pushed her onto the seat, ensuring that her head didn't hit against any hard part of the car.

As she lay down on the seat, she rolled her arm around his neck, bringing him closer.

"Iraada kya hai Haan?" She asked, her voice seductive.

Abhijeet smirked at her.

One of his hands was kept on the seat beside her shoulder, supporting his weight while the other slid under her dress.

With his fingertips, he traced the length of her inner thighs almost all the way up.

"Iraada toh Nek hai... Magar kya Karu - you are so bloody irresistible and tempting and -"

"Wet," she said, biting her lips.

Abhijeet felt his pants tightening.

 _Wet_.

His mind went to places he never thought could be led to by mere words.

Damn!

"Then let's get you even more wet," he said, almost ripping her dress off her body.

As she worked on his clothes, throwing his shirt on the floor first, he stood in awe, looking at her perfect figure.

She was wearing a white bra and matching panty.

He brushed his hands against her visibly aroused nipples before unhooking her bra. Once he was done, he traced the outer contour of her bare breasts.

Then he planted kisses one after the other around her nipple while rubbing her clitoris.

He then took her nipple in his mouth, softly nibbling.

"Mmm Abhijeet... Mmm..."

Hearing her, he rubbed her faster, sucking harder at the same time.

"Mmm..." She let out another moan.

He left her nipple and planted soft kisses around it then he rubbed his lips and nose against her right breast and moves up towards her throat where she was cluching him tightly at his sensous lips. He trailed his lips towards her left shoulder and again moved down lovingly towards her left breast giving same amount of attention to it.

He parted his lips when he reached and took her nipple in his mouth and sucked slowly "Mmmmmm..." her moans turning him more wild...he then nibbled softly which caused her to held his soft hairs in tight fist..."Mmm...Abhi..sto..." he continued sucking it while rubbing other one where another moan escaped from her mouth "Mmmmm thi..s wa..s ssooo pleasinnnngg..." her right hand on his neck pushing him closer where her left hand holding his strong shoulder tightly...

He smiled mischeviously and bite her nipple hardly this time where she groned, her head almost moved up towards him "Ahhhhh...Abhijee..." he was still holding it... his hard touch of teeths... she was not getting either she push or pull him closer... really pleasing him getting pleased by him is soooo irrestible...

He left it where finally she let out her held breath "huuuuh..." while resting her head on seat...

He then suck it smoothly to ease the pain he caused which was more intense and unbearable to Tarika. Luckily he left it without any further torture.

Abhijeet moved to her face again and found her eyes closed. He could sense her ragged breathing. Oh, its so easy to seduce her with his little tricks. He noticed the water drops on her cheeks and neck and Suddenly remembered his own words of being thirsty. He leaned into her.

Tarika felt him kissing her neck and cheeks with interruption and realized he's sucking the water drops off her body. He moved down further, skipping her breasts this time but his hands brushed them with a gentle stoke before resting on her hips and that was enough for her to arch her back. Next, she felt him kissing her navel, sensuously. She was almost jumping on the seat. She's seduced every time like their first time, even after so many years of their relationship.

He sat up abruptly, making Tarika look at him. Oh, he's that gorgeous sexy look- wet hair, shirtless chest and jeans. Dangerously close to perfection. TARIKA folded her knees a little and as Abhijeet's hands grabbed her panty she lifted her hips a little and soon that joined the pile of their clothes.

Enough! She couldn't wait further. But Abhijeet seemed to have all the time of the world. He started from her foot, slowing reaching upwards. His kisses soft, tender, warm and passionate.

" _Abhijeet_!" she moaned his name unintentionally.

"hmm?" Abhijeet stopped in his process.

Tarika crushed herself. she wasn't wanting him to stop.

"No-nothing."

Abhijeet smirked. He loved his name being called when they were making love. More than he could put into words

"Say it again then "

"What?"

"My name "

"Make me " Tarika challenged.

 _Well, challenge was accepted._

He kissed her inner thighs and simultaneously rubbed her clitorius softly. Tarika moaned but controlled herself from calling out his name making Abhijeet kissing bolder and at the same time increasing his force and speed

He again rubbed it softly and slowly. Her body was burning for him...she was hardly controlling herself from calling out his name.

His hands slowly moved down across her skimming over to her thigh and slowly he pulled her legs apart and ran his hand over her soft skin. He felt her body shutter under his touch. Her fingers pulling his wet hairs.

The soft touch of his hand between her legs sent a surge of desire through her body. He planted sensous kisses there and She moaned out his name in a pleading cry while pulling him closer " _Abhijeeeet_.." and a winning smile appeared on his face.

Pumped and encouraged, he separated the petals of her woman with his fingers and licked her there, making her _gasp_.

His hands moved desparately all over her, caressing her breasts first and then making their way towards her waist.

He then wrapped his hands around her waist and lifted himself, so that his face was now over hers.

He kissed her neck.

 _Deep._ _Sensual._ _Lasting._

Even when their desires were taking complete possession of them, his kisses were passionate but not rushed - they were a thing of beauty.

Tarika parted her legs wider in anticipation of what was coming next.

Taking that as his cue, Abhijeet inserted himself inside her.

He kept going back and forth, her screams becoming louder as he came harder each time.

Finally he climaxed inside her.

" _Oooh Abhi... Abhijeet!_ " Tarika screamed as she reached her climax almost simultaneously.

She wrapped her arms tightly around his back as he landed on top of her, spent yet smiling.

He wanted to tell her how much he loved her, how she was his one and only... Oh he had so much to tell her.

He kept his palm on her cheek and looked deeply into her eyes for a few seconds before pouring all his words into a long, passionate kiss.

Kissing Abhijeet sat up with Tarika. He broke the kiss.

"Dress up." he said while pulling up his pants and then put on his shirt.

He waited as Tarika dressed herself properly. Taking his coat which was placed on front seat he covered her shoulder.

"Tum yahi aram karo. I'll drive. Hope ki isbar car start ho jai."

He got down without giving any chance to protest and got into the driver seat.

It's still raining and as soon as Abhijeet started the car Tarika popped in from backside and sat on passenger seat.

"Tarika!' Abhijeet complained, "You could have used the door."

"Tumhara coat bhig jata na." Tarika said cutely.

Abhijeet smiled.

"You better?"

"Never been this better." Tarika responded.

Abhijeet started the car.

After sometimes Tarika spoke.

"Good that we left the party."

"I'm sorry Tarika... I shouldn't be that rush.. Mai Ananya se sorry keh dunnga.. and.."

"Abhijeet.. its okay. You dont have to. And I'm serious good that we left that party." She smirked.

Abhijeet chuckled and drove off towards her house.

After 20 minutes their car stopped before her house.

"Leaving?" Tarika asked.

"Depends what you want." Abhijeet smirked.

"You need rest." Tarika rolled her eyes, "You have just returned from a mission like 24 hours ago."

"Huh! And you had dragged me to that boring party."

"Acha! Bol toh aise rahe ho jeisey you didn't enjoy.."

"I don't enjoy someone touching you." Abhijeet said angrily.

"I wasn't saying that."

"What were you saying then?" He winked.

"Inside the car."

"Inside the car what?"

Tarika made a serious face.

"Good night."

Abhijeet laughed.

"Night sweetheart."

"Drive safe."

Abhijeet nodded.

Tarika got down and ran towards her door. Abhijeet kept looking at her back.

As soon as Tarika opened the door he felt a hand going around her waist. She turned to discover Abhijeet beside her.

"Abhijeet-"

"I want to _cuddle. The weather's demand."_

Tarika couldn't help but smile. It's his style to say he missed her. He kissed her forehead and took her inside locking the door behind them.

 **AN: So, here's a bold Abhirika after an ages. Share your ideas with us.** **And yeah, please do review. In Last story only 11!! That bad huh!** **A reminder, we write in a a group to over come our abhirika deficiency. Posting stories on ff is not compulsory for us *wink***


End file.
